


Walking Through Mykenna’s Neighborhood(feat. ale)

by lukateto12



Category: M&M's Commercials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukateto12/pseuds/lukateto12
Summary: mykenna a whole bitch
Kudos: 1





	Walking Through Mykenna’s Neighborhood(feat. ale)

((alejandro on the TRACK))  
(m&mz motherfucka)

intro:jackie  
mykenna mykenna mykenna 

verse 1:lauren  
walking through the motherfuckin neighborhood like dre,sayin the n word day by day,cravin attention by demolishing babies like an 11 year old,startin drama til it gets cold 

chorus:*together*  
neighborhood,neighborhood,walking through mykenna’s neighborhood 

verse 2:jackie  
addin ale(aye)to the chat to start shit,yet ale don’t give two shits,blue eyes like tom’s guitar,wait til we hop in your car

chorus:*together*  
neighborhood,neighborhood,walking through mykenna’s neighborhood 

verse 3:ale  
why you tryna expose? goin through messages and showin them off like some new clothes,ended up gettin removed like kenny from panic,goin manic like a maniac

interlude:*everyone*  
FUCK YOU MYKENNA!!!

chorus:*together*  
neighborhood,neighborhood,walking through mykenna’s neighborhood

verse 4:kenny  
(yeah yeah) silent like ryan,but you keep cryin when we mention your mistakes? can’t ignore that,no need to be a pathetic twat

chorus:*together*  
neighborhood,neighborhood,walking through mykenna’s neighborhood

outro:kiya *spoken*  
and that’s all we gotta say for today. mykenna if you don’t wanna be insulted don’t send videos to the mf chat when you KNOW we don’t like you! anyways,stan the m&mz,period motherfucka


End file.
